HNKNA - Inventive Chemistry
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Jackie has always noticed how happy she is after seeing Gowland, but does she realize just how infatuated Mary is with the little engineer? From crazy rides to shoot outs will this couple become more than a boss and worker relationship? Gowland X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

I wanna kill him.

I stalk the near empty Amusement Park streets, on the prowl for my latest victim, Mary Gowland. Honestly he's an IDIOT! How are customers supposed to survive when falling from a thousand foot drop, after being flung into the air, and only have a ten by ten wiring to catch them? And the freaking suspensions can't be this tight. They would be cut into tiny cubes from the impact!

"Whoa, watch it old man!" Boris's voice shouts from behind a bend.

"Old man? I'll show _you_-!" Mary's happy go lucky voice shouts. Annoyance sparks in my eyes as I follow the sound. Honestly how can Gowland even call himself a freaking Park Manager? I'm amazed he still has customers to spare! And I-

"AAGRWAKAGABRA!" I shout as a barrage of water slams against my face. I stumble back and fall onto the cobblestone, shocked as I spy the remains of a water balloon on the ground. W-What the heck? I silently pinch the tattered water balloon and wobble to my feet, clutching my bruised nose. Ow ... that actually hurt. Hm? I glance to the side noticing a thick ball of ice. Horror envelops me as I immediately think of broken bones and monster bruises. T-They're throwing water balloons with ice in them?!

"Ah, Jackie! How do you like the new attraction?" Gowland grins as he spies me. I look up to the platform spying him, Boris, and a few employees joining in on the fun. I gawk at him and the others as Boris flicks a decent sized solid water balloon at an employee, knocking her right off the stage and onto some cushions.

"Ha ha! Very nice!" She shouts, giggling as she brushes off her dress and gets off the cushion.

"G-Gowland, what is this?" And how did he build it without me noticing?!

"It's called 'Ice Ball'! You fill water balloons up, freeze them, and then try to knock the other person off the platform. Last one on wins!" He childishly cries with a grin. I feel an eye twitch as I heavily sigh.

"I'm getting real sick of your crap, Gowland. Did you even think this one through-,"

"Heads up!" Boris shouts as something hard whacks into my stomach.

"Oof-!" I heave, falling back behind a building while clutching the ice cold balloon in my hands. O-Oh ... ouch ...

"H-Hey, Jackie you alright-WHOA!" Gowland shouts before laughing. "Ha! You gotta try harder than that to knock me off!"

That's it. I'm destroying them all.

I shakily get to my feet and clutch my stomach, staggering to the utility building not even ten feet away. I rummage through the tools finding the appropriate weapon to absolutely destroy them all. The thick tube slowly unrolls before I hook it into the main water system, picking up the main front and stomp outside. My feet heavily trudge up the stairs, catching their attention almost immediately as I set up the ground base so the water pressure doesn't send me flying back.

"Huh?" Boris says, looking over the high pressure water hose even a firefighter wouldn't dare use. The only reason we have this is to power wash the crap out of the rollercoasters when too many pigeons have visited it.

"H-Hey, uh, watcha doin' there, sweetie?"

"Mowing down the idiots." I simply answer, flipping the safety switch off.

"U-Uh ... Jackie ... ," Boris stutters, spying the end of the nozzle directed at him.

"Sweetheart, are you upset?" Gowland innocently asks with a nervous chuckle. My eyes remain glued to Boris, who was the one who threw the water balloon.

"Not at all." I smile, unleashing the full throttle power of the water. I jerk back from the sheer power of the blasting water, hardly able to keep a good handle on it. H-Holy crap this thing is _powerful_!

"NYAAAAAAAA!" Boris screams as the water knocks into his torso, throwing him right off the platform. I hastily shut the water off, regaining my footing before turning my sights to the only one left.

"Mercy?" I smile, pointing it at him. His smile falters as he slumps over in defeat.

"I-I understand. This is a very bad attempt at an attraction ... ," he pouts, running a hand through his hair in frustration. My glaring grins soften as I softly exhale a sigh.

"I never said it was _bad_. Just don't freeze the water in the water balloons before you throw them. Other than the frozen water inside it would be a really good idea." I encourage with a grin. It's definitely an interesting idea. Now that I'm looking at it there are two platforms and the players are on either side. "Hey, why don't you make it like dodgeball?" His eyes immediately brighten with excitement at the idea.

"Excellent! And then there could be an even amount of players on each side, with the barrel of water balloons at the center line so they have to get close to get a balloon and whoever gets knocked off is out!"

"Yeah! Now you got it-,"

"And instead of cushions we could have boiling hot water so the players aren't tempted to simply jump in without playing the game." Gowland continues with a broad smile. My expression falls into an impossible poker face before taking aim.

"Eh? No good?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

"Nope." I say, popping the P before flipping the latch. My eyes widen as I look at the nozzle. I-I opened it so why isn't it coming out?! I snap my head around to spy Blood stepping on the hose, a large gathering making the hose bulk up considerably.

"I wonder what will happen if I take my foot off?" Dupre smiles as he slyly glances to Gowland.

"Blood Dupre-!" Gowland angrily starts before whipping out his shotgun. My eyes widen with horror. Oh no. Every time he shoots that thing it just means more work for _me_. Blood's cheek twitches into a smile as he lifts his foot, the massive wave of water shooting down the tube.

"Oh _crap_!" I shout, catching Gowland's attention as I try to flip the switch. Too late-! I tightly grip the nozzle as the giant surge of water hits. The powerful force of the water easily throws me off my feet, dragging me along the slick surface as I struggle to shut it off. Oh crap oh crap _oh crap_-!

"D*** it Dupre, stop messing with my attractions!" Gowland spat as he took aim at Blood. I roll to my feet and grip the nozzle before another surge sends me flying through the air a good foot off the ground.

"GAH!" Gowland cries as I smack right into him, nearly knocking him clean off the edge. His fingers curl around my arm before I slip out of his grasp, struggling to wrestle the hose into submission. If I let go this thing is going to do a ton of damage! The entire nozzle is made of steel and with this much power behind it, it's going to flail wildly until it's turned off.

_BANG BANG_

_RATATATATATATATATATA_

I flinch towards the ground, spreading my knees apart as I try to pin the nozzle with my weight. It easily serpentines beneath me, nearly sending me flying of the edge before I roll back towards the center. Dang it! The freaking latch it stuck and-

_CLINK_

"Eek!" I scream as the nozzle lands on top of my knee, crushing it between the platform and the steel top. My arms release their stubborn hold as I roll back, watching as it wildly and erratically swings around in the air before heading in my direction. My eyes grow wide with horror as I leap to my feet, cringing as my knee buckles. Oh crap -!

The heavy nozzle slams against my stomach sending me skidding across the top of the platforms and right off the edge. I gasp as the water catches me in it's cold clutches, immediately constricting my chest with it's cold needles. I burst out of the freezing water, stumbling to the edge as I watch the nozzle wreak havoc in the battle field. The hose shows no preference as it swings around, easily knocking both park employees and Hatter servants alike off their feet.

"Blood-!" Elliot shouts as the nozzle swings right at him. Blood's eyes flash as he pulls off a matrix move, dropping to the ground on his back and letting the danger pass inches over him before standing back to his feet. He heavily sighs, turning his gun into a cane.

"I'm bored here. Another day, then, _Mary_." Blood shouts before trotting off, clearly unsatisfied with his visit. I jump to my feet before painfully dropping to my knees in the water, clutching my stomach. Ow ... my stomach can only take so many hits you know! Man I'm going to have one monster of a bruise there tomorrow. I jump as I spy the hose suddenly fall limp, the nozzle expelling the last few drops of life before slumping to a standstill. I look along the hose spying it all still intact. I wonder who turned it off?

"Are you alright Miss Jackie?" A park employee asks as he reaches a hand in to help me. I pause, making sure I can stand without embarrassing myself, before taking his hand and letting him pull me up.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah f-fine." My teeth chatter as I rub my arms. Why is that water so _cold_?! I shiver before stepping out of the pool, shuddering away the last of the chills. "W-Who got the hose?"

"An employee did."

"And Gowland? Where's he?" I ask, squeezing out the water from my hair. Did he get hit too? No, I didn't pay much attention to him I was so busy with the stupid hose.

"Chasing after Blood I'm sure." The employee sighs. I roll my eyes. Of course he is why wouldn't he be hunting Blood down? Not that he'll ever catch him, though. Blood seems to know the layout very well despite Gowland's attempts to add and move rides all the time.

"Yeah?" I say, glancing over my clothes. Well, it's not so bad. I got a little wet and a monster bruise. Nothing too unusual about that.

"Oh? Miss, are you alright?" He asks, taking a good look at my stomach. I glance down noticing my tank top rolled up to the bottom of my ribs. My stomach is covered with scratches, some bleeding and others just a few skims. It must have gotten messed up when I was wrestling with the hose.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing a few band aids won't fix." I laugh almost regretting the movement immediately. My stomach horribly aches as my chuckles die off fairly quickly, much to the concern to the employee.

"Let's get you to a medic." He encourages, tugging on my hand before I pull it away.

"No, I'm fine this is nothing. Really. Don't tell Gowland alright?"

"Oh? Why not?"

"He'll just go rampaging again and I'll have to fix it." I huff, rubbing my head in annoyance. And I'm sure I'm going to have to use a pretty penny to replace some of the broken bricks when that hose was flailing around. I lean down towards the hose before gritting my teeth and clutching my stomach, slowly and painfully rolling back up. Ow ...

"Here, I will take care of this. Go fix yourself up alright Miss Jackie?" the employee kindly smiles. I stare at his knowing gaze. Yeah, he knows this is pretty bad. I wouldn't be surprised if I have internal bruising now and those take _forever_ to heal.

"Alright. Thanks." I say, wobbling off towards my apartment. Ow ... ow ow ow ... ... ow ... I heavily sigh and very lightly rub my stomach, trying to help ease the throbbing pain. Meh, it will fade eventually.

I silently slip into my apartment and peel off my clothes, changing into another pair of cargo pants and a tank top. I pause before looking outside. Well, it's pretty warm out. I lay the black shorts onto the bed and unzip the upper thighs, changing them into short shorts. I don't normally wear these but it's all good. Besides, I have rockin' looking legs so I don't care. I chuckle at the immature thought and slip them on with the white koi fish tank top, slipping out the door.

I guess I should go ahead and fix up the broken bricks. I know that they'll fix themselves in a time period or two but there are still customers here. Besides, it will be a quick enough fix. I just need to convince Gowland to let me go buy some new pieces, and maybe even some water tape. On my way out I noticed a hole or two in the hose. I quickly trot towards Gowland's office, noticing him slumping over on the desk with a pissed off expression. Ah~ I guess he didn't find Blood. I wonder why Boris didn't come to cheer him up yet either. Well great now I have to face a grumpy boss.

"Hey Gowland?" I call, lightly rapping my knuckle against the door.

" ... Come in." Gowland's grumpy voice responds. I silently slip into the office, staring at Gowland's glare directed at the wall beside me. My cheek twitches into a smile as I walk up to his desk, lightly tracing my finger along the edge of it.

"Got away?" I playfully ask, watching as his eyes flare up with intense anger.

"Yeah," he pouts, "I was so close too ... he was right there but I missed and ... ," he continues to grumble. I almost start laughing at his serious sulking before remembering the consequences of laughing. He's so cute; it's like a little kid when he's told no. I slide up behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a slight hug.

"Don't worry. You'll get him next time." I playfully say, giving him a light squeeze. He remains deathly silent before turning his head back with a happy go lucky grin.

"Hell yeah I will!" He grins, remaining in his chair as he devises his next scheme, "next time he comes first I'll shot off a leg so he can't run ... and then an arm." Well, that's not the kind of pep talk I had in mind but if it works it works. I pull away keeping my hand on his shoulder.

"That's good." I smile as I lightly rub my thumb over his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go work on the bricks." I say before walking out with a smile. I don't know what it is but every time I come to see Gowland I'm always in a better mood. Pffft ... he just makes me laugh.

GOWLAND'S POV

The moment the door shuts I let out an exasperated pent up sigh. Boobs ... her freaking boobs were pressing against my back and I couldn't think of anything else besides that. I nearly had a clock attack when I saw her smooth, shapely legs waltz into my office with no problem. No, no she's s sweet gal and here I am thinking mature thoughts.

But, I mean a kid doesn't have a body built like _that_! With fingers that can delicately work on machinery to feet that can easily pound someone's face in. I get all worked up just thinking about it! I swear she's closer to a full grown woman than a kid like Alice. Alice's a sweet girl too but it's easier to just see her as a child. Jackie, on the other hand ...

My eyes slide over to the window watching as she passes with a broad grin curling her plump lips up. The knockout punch, I would say, are her legs. Each time she takes a step I can see the tones muscles beneath working and straining to move her perfectly stacked body around. Normally she has her legs covered so my clock doesn't tick as fast but those shorts are s-so suggestive! No, no again, she's my wonderful employee. Hell, Boris is closer to her age than I am! My eyes once again drift outside catching the tail end of her hair slide out of sight before I thump my head against my desk in angst.

Ah~ this is hard.

‡

Awes~ poor Gowland! I figured he would be the kind of guy that knows what he wants in all honesty. Geh, and poor Jackie getting hit in the gut so much! You KNOW that's going to come into play later. **_10 REVIEWS_** if you want this couple to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

"GO TO HELL HATTER!" Gowland screams. Ah~ Blood's back for negotiations. I heavily sigh and continue with my work, patching up a car ride that's supposed to look rickety and unstable. It's very well built; I just need to add scrap metal to the sides of it to make it looks old and like it's about to fall apart.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

I jolt as an automatic reaction, cringing as my sore stomach begins to throb. Ow ... I was right. I was mortified when I got up this morning and saw a giant purple bruise on my stomach. Not only that but my knee was swollen too. I have a feeling I really bruised something bad in my knee. I just hope I don't have a hairline fracture or anything. My hand gently settles over my belly as I sigh and cringe. Ow. Even sighing hurts.

_RATATATATATATA_

My heart leaps into my mouth as the shooting grows louder. Holy crap are they coming this way?! I quickly leap up to my feet, stumbling on top of the ride as my knee aches. O-Ow! My head whips around as I hear Blood's shoes tapping against the cobblestone, spying him quickly dipping out of the alley. The second his eyes meet mine a wicked glint flashes through his eyes. I hop back as a knee jerk reaction before standing where I was. Ugh it hurts too much to walk.

"Why hello there Jackie. Be a dear and provide me entertainment?" Blood purrs in a hurried voice, darting his eyes back towards the alley as he breathes a little heavy. Both of them are like kids. Blood loves to tease Gowland and grins when he gets away with it, leaving Gowland steaming like a little kid - and me having to deal with that steaming little kid.

"I'm working." I retort as he swings around behind me, keeping an arm hooked over my stomach.

"You don't have to do anything. Just stand there and let me do all~ the work." He chuckles, probably imaging Gowland's reaction to this. Well great this sucks. I can't run because of my stupid knee and if I try to break out of his grasp he's going to press against my stomach.

"Fine." I huff, "if he blows my head off I'm coming to haunt you."

"You'll have to get in line for that." Blood teases, waiting for Gowland to catch up as his hand lightly presses against my stomach.

"Geh-!" I groan under my breath, cringing against him. Ow ... Blood remains silent before he leans forward.

"Ah~ that's right. You were hit mighty hard by the nozzle weren't you? And Gowland still makes you work?" Blood asks, being strangely kind. Why is he suddenly so curious?

"Yeah. Gowland didn't see it." I answer without thinking. Oh gosh. He's going to use that information on me somehow I just know it.

"Hn~ really? You are withholding information from him? I thought you two were connected at the hip." He teases, still in a very excited mood.

"What has you all happy?"

"BLOOOOOOD DUUUUPREEEEEE!" Gowland hatefully bellows at the top of his lungs, immediately answering my question. I wonder what clever insult Blood came up with to make Gowland lose it like this. I flinch as he turns the corner, eyes growing wide as he stumbles to a stop. He stares in shock for a moment before glaring at Blood.

"That's a dirty trick." Mary snarls, looking like he's on the verge of ripping Blood's head off.

"How so? I've only come to visit the foreigner." Blood hums, laying more of his weight on my shoulders. I immediately lean to the left, trying to lighten the sudden burden on my right knee. O-Ow ...

"Hands off my worker, Dupre." Gowland growls with a strange biting anger flickering behind his eyes. Hm? I stare at Gowland's face noticing the slight differences in his twitching anger. Before he would just shoot Dupre but now he's actually just talking to him? But then again, Blood is using me for a shield.

"So you _do_ claim that she is yours. Does that include all of her? For example," Blood continues, sliding a hand down my hips and onto my smooth leg, "this part of her here?"

"Enough, Dupre. She is not part of our negotiations." Gowland growled, seething with rage. What negotiations? All you do is shoot at each other. My left leg trembles from the weight as his hand lightly presses against my stomach, making me cringe.

"I beg to differ. Foreigners bring mighty changes with them, and I can already see that she's affecting you _Mary_." Blood explains, emphasizing his name. Oh boy ... yeah, I'm getting my brains blasted out. I watch for the inevitable end for myself, staring at Mary's gun but he doesn't even twitch it into the air. Huh. Usually he would just shoot even if I was in closer quarters. When I first got here to Wonderland he did that. Nearly gave me a heart attack too.

"Enough, Blood." He growls, clearly losing ground. H-Huh? Blood ... is actually getting to him? My eyes widen in shock as I stare at Gowland's angrily glare. My gosh - Blood is actually making him calm down with insults? HOW?! Man, I've gotta learn that technique!

"I only speak the truth here. Normally you would shoot through your employees, but I guess you don't have a spare foreigner do you?" Blood asks as he turns his head, barely brushing his nose over my cheek bone. A frightened shiver crawls down my spine as I keep Mary's gun in my sights. Blood, please don't push him too far. I'm right in the line of fire here.

"After all, they are very rare. It would be a shame if one were to get hurt because of your thoughtless actions." Blood purrs as he presses a hand against my stomach. I jolt with a faint moan in the back of my throat. O-Ow~! Blood chuckles before pounding his hand against my stomach.

"GAH-!" I cough, clutching my stomach to protect it as I drop like a rock from his arms.

"Jackie - d*** it Dupre -!" Mary hisses.

"Go ahead and take a look at her stomach. _You_ were the one to cause it. I only pointed it out for you." Blood kindly says as I struggle not to roll around on the ground in sheer throbbing agony. Many this hurts ... a lot ... gosh dang it, why did he have to go and punch it?!

"KISS OFF AND DIE!" Gowland bellows, clicking his gun into place.

_CHA-CHICK BANG_

"Another time then, _Mary_." Blood purrs before his shoes hit the ground again. I listen to Mary's shoes click against the ground, expecting them to fade but instead they suddenly stop. Why did Mary stop running? Oh forget him - this freaking hurts!

"Are you alright, darlin'?" His worriedly asks. I crane my head to the side spying his concerned gaze as he looks over me. "Where are ya hurt?"

"Geh ... nowhere. I'm fine." I huff, moving to sit up but quickly resume the same position. Ow ow ow ... this hurts.

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart." He crossly says. I take a quick peek at his serious face before looking away, suddenly embarrassed.

"S-Stomach. And right knee. I landed on my knee with the hose and when I fell off it whipped around and knocked me off." I unwillingly explain, still trying to get up but cringe closer to the dirt. Ow ...

"I thought your knee looked swollen." He mutters, glancing over my right knee now that he knows the reason behind it.

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt to walk?" He asks, very gently sliding his hand down my thigh. I cringe as he slowly trails his fingers along the skin before pausing at the knee, very gently taking it in his hand. My heart flutters as his hand touches my skin, drawing a small line of fire along with it.

"Sometimes. It depends on how I turn around." I explain. Or jump. Or walk straight ahead. Pretty much it's just painful all around.

"And your stomach?"

"I can't turn without something ripping." I admit, very lightly rubbing my stomach. Ow ... it still hurts when I do that but I can't help but touch it in hopes that it will somehow get better.

"Alright medic it is." He says with a grin pulling his lips up. I breath out a small sigh of relief. That's good. The serious Gowland was making me nervous.

I wonder why?

"No, no I just need rest and I'll be fine." I heavily sigh before sitting up. I cringe and take hold of his hand, pulling myself to my feet.

"Thanks-wah!" I shout as his forearm smacks against the backs of my knees, forcing me to fall back into his arms. O-Ow ... I cringe as he stands to his feet, easily cradling me in his arms as he walks towards the medic hall normally reserved for customers who get hurt on rides. I remain stiff in his arms before relaxing. It's no use fighting against it. He's going to get his way whether I like it or not. My head lightly taps against his shoulder as I sigh, closing my eyes. This feels ... nice. Being carried by him. Normally I'm the friend that carries the other smaller ones but it's nice having it the other way around for a change.

Heh ... I actually feel kind of small in his arms. It's nice.

‡

"Blech. And how long do you need to wear this for?" Boris asks, tapping his finger against the knee brace.

"The doctor has no idea since I'm a foreigner. But if I had to guess, about three weeks? Or, thirty time changes or so?"

"Whoa, really?!" He asks, astounded as he does a double take on my knee. "That sucks."

"It does. But it doesn't hurt so much to move around." I smile, tapping my knee.

"And the stomach?" He asks, curious as he stares at my belly.

"Apply this ointment every now and then. It's supposed to help keep the pain to a minimum." I explain, showing him the tub of cream before placing it aside. I awkwardly sit by the rickety car, lazily hammering in some loose pieces. Hey, the crappier it looks the more authentic.

"That's no fun."

"Yeah. It's fine, though. Nothing some time won't fix." I hum, gathering up the tools before the Afternoon shifts to Dusk. Well, that's the end of my shift.

"Yeah ... hey! Let's take Gowland drinking!" Boris suddenly said as he springs up, excitedly flicking his tail back and forth.

"I don't drink." I immediately reply. Alcohol is ... gross. My brother used to drink himself stupid all the time. Although he was hilarious when over the legal limit. My cheek twitches into a smile at the thought of a drunk Boris or, better yet, a drunk Gowland. "I'll go. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome!" Boris cries, grabbing my wrist before dragging me off to who knows where.

‡

"Cheers!" Everyone cries with a bottle of scotch in their hands. I smile and keep hold of my little plastic cup with pure water in it, taking a sip as everyone else gulps down their liquored up drinks. I glance over to the crowd spying Ace amongst the workers as he happily drinks down a big bottle of scotch. How is that guy not dead yet?

"Mraw~ Jackie~," Boris whines, leaning against me with a big glass of alcohol in hand. I roll my eyes and grasp his arms to make sure he wasn't about to pass out.

"Yeah?" I chuckle, feeling him put more and more weight onto me.

"Why don't ya drink?" He asks, curling his arms around my shoulders before swinging side to side. I smile and rock with him, thinking of an answer.

"It doesn't appeal to me." I simply state.

"What? Jackie, you don't drink? Why not?" Ace asks, popping out of the crowd with his big bottle of vodka. My gosh ...

"Ace, I think you've had enough to drink-," I begin, reaching for the bottle before he stubbornly pulls it away.

"No. I'm trying to get the buzz back. I was a little tipsy earlier, but it's like the more I drink the less drunk I get." He huffs, clearly disappointed as he takes another giant swig.

"Ugh ... gross." Boris openly admits.

"Agreed. Hey, where's Gowland?" I ask, following Boris's thumb jutting towards the stage in the tent. I look up spying Gowland and three other tipsy workers doing the Macarena on stage. Oh this is just too funny. I chuckle as I watch them perform feeling something weigh my hand down. I look back spying Boris filling it with more water from a pitcher.

"Cheers~!" He shouts, tapping his glass to my cup. I smile and cautiously sniff the drink. It doesn't smell spiked. I tilt it forward, touching the tip of my tongue against the cool liquid. And it tastes fine too. The cup angles up as Ace grips the cup and my back, forcing me steady as a rush of liquid invade my mouth.

GOWLAND'S POV

"Hey sweetheart, how's the water?" I slur, slapping an arm over her shoulders. I don't know why she doesn't drink; it loosens ya up for more fun! I glance up, noticing Boris's and Ace's excited grins.

"Hey hey hey ... I know, I know dat face. What're ya up to?" I ask, swaying forward as I use Jackie's shoulders for support.

"You know that drug you made a while back? The one that gives the same affects of alcohol to people but there are little to no after effects?" Boris smiles, looking at the empty cup in her hand. "I figured, I figured it wasn't cool that we were having all the fun so I shlipped one into her drink."

"Huh? You did too?" Ace asks, perfectly sound of mind. I look up spying the empty vodka bottle in his hand. Wow ... man, that guy can _drink_! I smile and laugh along for a moment before something occurs to me. There are no side effects ... unless she overdosed.

"Wait ... how much didja give er?" I ask, narrowing my eyes as I think hard.

"Hm? Oh! I thought one wouldn't be strong enough so I gave her four." He smiles, earning incredulous looks from both me and Boris.

"F-FIVE?" Boris gasps before hysterically laughing. "Mrahahahahahahhahaa! She's gonna be ooooouuuuuuuuuut fer a looooooooooong tiiiiiiiiiiime!" Boris hysterically laughs, slinging an arm around an equally laughing hard Ace.

"HA! Ha ha ha!" Jackie barks out some laughter of her own, doubling over as she laughs. Hm? Why is she - oh. Her bruise. Does it hurt when she laughs? I stumble before grabbing her arm, pulling her to her feet. Hm ... it's probably best if she sleeps it off. She's going to be out cold in a little while and I don't want Ace or Boris taking advantage of her somehow. I gently pull her arm over my shoulders and messily set my hand on her hip, dragging her out of the tent as she hysterically laughs at nothing.

"Oh! Oh! Are you hooking up?" Ace excitedly asks with a grin.

"Mrah? No wayyyyyy! He's waaaaaay too old fer her~," Boris laughs, swaying back before Ace catches him.

"Ha ha! Careful kitty cat." He hums, yanking Boris back to his feet as he places another drink in Boris's hands. I roll my eyes and stomp away. Old? Old? I'm not old! I'm still a kid! ... at clock. I heavily exhale and loop towards my room, keeping a firm grasp on Jackie's hip. Her every other step wavers, nearly spilling her onto the pavement if I wasn't there to catch her.

"D***! I'm not old!" I shout as a fiery rage begins to spark.

"Nope~ not old at alllllll!" Jackie cutely cries before madly giggling, leaning against my side for support.

"Exactly! I'm not too old fer ya, 'right darlin'?" I say with a bellowing laugh, swaying side to side as I try to get my footing right. The ground ... the ground it moving? I stop for a moment, staring at the shifting cobblestone before taking more cautious steps. Hm~ better be careful ...

"Of course nooooot! You're _so_ cute, Gowland!" Jackie cries. My clock races as I grin, raising a fist in the air to stick it to stupid Boris. What does he know? He's just a cat.

"Right?!" I shout, completely in agreement with her before I thump against something. I stumble back, blinking as I stare at the door. Since when was there a door to my room? Oh, wait there always was one. I stagger forward, barely twisting the handle before my legs catch in each other. My arm tightens around her waist as I half drag her into the room, stumbling just before the bed.

The bed swings around to meet us as I roll onto my back, staring at the ceiling as my chest grows heavy. Urg ... something's weighin' me down ... mh? Jackie's face peeks into my field of vision as she chuckles, leaning forward and places her lips on my nose.

"You're _so_ cute! So cute! Any girl would be lucky to have ya!" She shouts with a large grin, sitting her plump end on my stomach. Her fingers lightly press against my chest as she tilts to one side before righting herself, only to begin to slide to the left and wobble back up straight. I blink, putting the words together before sitting up. She slides down my stomach, settling over my troubled regions.

"Ya think so, darlin'?" I ask, narrowing my eyes as two Jackie's begin to appear. My hands tightly grip her lower back and push her against my pelvis, making sure she was still a single being. But then again~ having two Jackie's on me wouldn't be so bad. I chuckle at the mature joke, lightly sliding my fingers over her back. Hrm ... tired ... but here she is, calling me cute, and sitting where I want her.

"Of coursh! See? I prove to now you!" She shouts before her fingers slide through my hair, shooting an electric shock down my spine. Her soft lips roughly smash against my mouth as her body leans in real close, allowing no space to exist between us. She's ... soft. Yet built. Just like how I would imagine she would feel, only so much better. My fingers rake through her hair as I lean forward, pulling her head back to expose her neck. Ugh ... she even smells good.

I fall forward with her against the pillows, brushing my lips over a portion of skin. Hrm ... so soft ... my teeth lightly graze the area, unaware of where I'm at. She's so soft ... and smooth ... and stunning ... and beautiful. The lines of where her skin met the pillow slowly begin to melt into one as I tug a little harder on her hair, listening to the groan that slips by her mouth. My teeth touch base again and again as I search for the origin of the sensual sound. So sweet ... and her sounds, by Wonderland, her sounds are mesmerizing. My fingers pull a little harder on her hair as the other grips an easily accessible area in the current hugging position, making a mind numbing moan fall from her lips. Her legs limply move, curling up and around my waist before sliding off again, almost as though she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"S-So g ... ood ... ," her voice mutters, making my senses burn like live wires left unattended for long periods of time. Ugh ... when was the last time I felt this? Maybe ... the last time I was this drunk? Bleh ... too much thinking.

My hands slide down along the course of her side, hooking around her calf before hitching it to my hip. My mouth and tongue burns, only satisfied by her smooth skin rubbing up against it. Meh ... so good ... she just feels so _good_. The size of her body in my arms, her soft yet firm skin, and her beautiful hazy eyes gazing into mine are making me go nuts. Or is this the alcohol talking?

Wait ...

I pull back slightly, looking over the blurry woman lying on the bed before me.

She's my worker. I'm the boss, right? So this ... sexual harassment, maybe?

...

...

Oh to hell with it I'm drunk she's drunk we're all drunk here.

‡

Oh dang ... anyone want to guess Jackie's reaction when she wakes up in the same bed as her boss? **_12 REVIEWS_** to see how badly she murders Gowland~!


	3. Chapter 3

My head pounds as I slightly squirm, hardly able to collect my mind as light shines into my eyes. Ugh that's bright ... why the heck did I leave the blinds down? My eyes remain firmly closed as I fidget, trying to slide off of whatever was moving beneath me while hanging on to the last bit of sleep I can muster. What the heck happened last night? All I remember is Ace forcing that water down my throat.

A deep, mindful groan catches my scattered attention. Groan ... a groan. Who the heck is groaning in my room? Light waves of breathing roll across my belly as I twitch, struggling to make my body properly respond. I want to know who's in my room but this is so comfy and warm ... My forehead rubs against the soft yet solid substance feeling a stranger texture than usual. Skin ... that feels like skin? And hair?

I unwillingly pull myself back, sitting on top of the warm firm pillow while my fingers sleeping rub my eyes. The body of warmth shifts beneath me as I brace my knees against a softer, more bed like surface, feeling the strange thing move between my legs. It's moving ... beds don't move ... did Boris sneak into my room last night? I deeply inhale, stiffening before slouching on top of whoever I'm on. I bet it's Boris. Whatever. I'll just beat him ... nah, hell I'm too tired to even do that.

"WHOA-!" Gowland's deep, bellowing voice cries as my seat lurches up before retreating. I jump as my eyes open to full alertness, spying Gowland lying on the bed with wide, shocked eyes peering over me.

I-It's Gowland. Which means that _he's_ the one beneath me-!

"Oh my gosh-!" I shriek, falling back on the king sized bed and spy my bare legs. "P-Pants! What the hell happened to my p-," I stop short spying nothing but a very thin yellow sheet covering Mary's lower half.

...

I'm going to pretend that's Mary's third leg.

"What the hell are you doing in my _room_-!" I stop short, spying all the bright yellows and reds on the walls, spying countless musical instruments strung all over the large studio room. My heart races as I stare at Mary's distraught face.

"H-Hey, sweetie-ow." He growls under his breath, clutching his head. His eyes narrow as he looks down, rubbing his probably throbbing head before his eyes widen. In a flash he yanks the covers over himself, pulling the sheet out from under me.

"Ah!" I shout, falling back over the side of the bed. My body curls into a ball, performing a quick roll before I lunge to my feet, hiding my near naked body behind a guitar. "M-Mary, what the hell happened last night?!"

"Ngh ... last night?" He fuzzily says, still clutching his head as he blinks. "Ugh, I don't remember-," he cuts short as he spies me, his eyes growing wide as his lips part in shock. I nervously look from side to side, wanting to shrivel up and die under his horrified gaze.

"W-What?"

"N-Nothin' darlin'. J-Just don't look in a mirror." He says, obviously on the verge of losing it. He suddenly clenches his teeth and looks away, rubbing his head.

"W-Why not?" I ask, looking down. A deep flush immediately covers my face as I pull my shirt out, staring at the wide range of red, slightly swollen marks all over my skin, some of which are beginning to deepen to a more blue and purple sheen. "W-What the heck are these?!"

" ... rashes?" Gowland says, poorly trying to lie with a sheepish smile.

"Liar!" I shout, mortified. W-We _didn't_-! No, no. Think logically. I'm not sore or aching or bleeding down there. Am I? I slouch down behind the guitar and slightly bend over, checking the lady parts. Y-Yeah, nothing wrong down there. I let out a shaky sigh, scanning the ground for my pants.

"G-Gowland, what happened?" I shakily ask, still looking for my pants. I pause before looking down again. And where the hell is my _bra_?! He deeply groans again, his Adam apple slightly moving as he rubs his eyes.

"I ... I think ... ," he begins, glancing around the room as if the explanation is written on the walls. His eyes turn hazy as he studies a particular corner, gathering his thoughts together. A frightened shiver crawls down his spine as his suddenly wide eyes dart to me and back to the corner. " ... I don't remember."

"L-Liar liar! What happened?!" I growl, still hiding behind the guitar as I hunt for my pants somewhere. Honestly where did they go?!

"Ngh ... ugh, sweetie I don't remember. All I can recall is taking you back here because you were more drunk than I was." Gowland poorly explained, rubbing his head as he searches through his blurry memories.

"G-Gowland, these are _hickies_ aren't they?!" I cry, quickly deducing what must have happened. By gosh - how far did we go?! Oh EW! And with my _boss_ off all people! My face turns to a deep red as I thump my head against the neck of the guitar. Ew ... ew ... so much ew in this situation right now ...

"I think so?" He says, glancing over his broad chest which has a few of his own. His eyes narrow, puzzled as he ran a hand up his throat, pausing every now and then as he came across a new mark on his skin. He heavily groans, this time in despair as he slouches forward and slaps a hand across his face. His eyes travel down, squinting slightly as he tilts his head to get a better look at something. He slight pulls back the covers, staring at something before quickly setting them back over and shoots his gaze towards me with a paling face.

... I'm also going to pretend that I didn't see that.

"N-Now what?" I stutter, fingers trembling before I spy my pants. I quickly hop up and hurry over to my pants, wrestling them on before looping the belt through. My eyes harshly search the ground desperate to find a bra. There's no way I can go in public with these things flopping everywhere. It's just not going to happen. I glance over to Gowland for a response, spying his face bright red as he holds out the desired undergarment.

...

I'm not even going to ask where that was.

"D-Did you see?" I nervously ask, taking it from him before turning around. I slip the bra under my shirt and hook it before bringing it up and over. He must have saw my size. Definitely.

"Nope. Not at all, d-darl-sweetie." He says, quickly changing from darling that has a D in it to sweetie instead. Of course he saw. Oh man ... just what happened last night? I glance towards the door, hardly able to contain my beet red face.

"I-I'm going to ask later what happened s-s-so work on remembering!" I shout before quickly leaving the room without a look back. Oh man ... no, no don't panic. There's no way he got ... _that_. But how far did we go in the drunken rage? No, no no no. Before anything I need to find a mirror.

GOWLAND'S POV

We got close.

I nervously run a hand through my hair unable to calm my racing clock. I nearly slept with her, my worker. Thank goodness I passed out 'fore I did anythin' real bad to her. I sheepishly pull back the covers eyeing the bite marks and growing bruises on my thighs. If she had seen this ... I know she would have assumed the worse. It's still blurry to me but ...

But I can still remember it. Her hot, fiery breath and her analytical fingers pryin' at my hair, every sweet caress and mind numbin' kiss still remain fresh over my skin, making me shiver every time I think about it. She may not remember but ...

I don't think I can ever forget it.

JACKIE'S POV

I'm going to murder him.

I tilt my head every which way trying to get a good look at all the bite marks and bruises blossoming to the surface of my skin. Ugh and it hurts too! Not as bad as my stomach though. I stand to the tips of my toes, eyeing the monstrously large bruise covering my stomach. This has just been a bad few time changes for me in total.

"Hey Jackie?" Alice's voice calls through the door. My heart leaps into my mouth as I spin around, hearing her voice at my door. Why does she have to visit me today of all days?! "I want to talk to you. Is that alright?"

"U-Um, uh, yeah, give me a minute!" I shout back, immediately throwing on my work clothes. Oh man - the ones on my jaw and neck are still showing!

"I'm coming in." She says as her voice gets louder.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I shout, hastily ripping out my box of band aids and paste them over every one there is showing. Dang it I don't have enough! Ok ... ok. I reach up with my nails furiously itching the ones that are showing so they turn out to be a little more red. Rashes. That's what I got they're rashes.

"Ok." Her voice says, not sound distraught at all. I take one last look in the mirror before hopping into the room, spying Alice patiently sitting and looking up at me with a faint smile. Her smile of course falls, turning to puzzlement and slight distress as she spies the poorly placed band aids.

"W-What happened? Did you get hurt?" Alice asks, immediately getting to her feet. I nervously whip out a smile, trying to act as natural as I can.

"Nothing too serious. Just some cuts and bruises from falling on the tracks of the rollercoaster." I sheepishly admit with a cheesy smile. "Now what's been bothering you? Blood?"

"No ... not like that. I just wanted to come see you." She says with honestly in her bright blue eyes, although the most part of it was over shadowed with slight annoyance. Oh he did something alright.

"Of course he did he always does." I huff, intent on prying it out of the stubborn girl. Maybe not now but she'll break little by little throughout the day and then gush it all out on me.

" ... sort of." She admits, puffing out her cheeks slightly.

"Alright then I'm going to work." I huff, walking past her.

"Oh, Jackie your band aid fell ... off ... ," she trailed off, staring intently on the lower corner of my jaw. Her bright eyes widen as her mouth pops open with shock. Three ... two ... one ...

"W-What happened are those _hickies_?!" She shouted, shocked that such a thing would be on my skin. I heavily sight and step into the light, unzipping my suit and letting her se the full extent of the damages. Her eyes bug out of her head as she spies the multitude of love bites, immediately turning her head to the stupid cheap band aids on my jaw and neck.

"Oh my - who did this?!" She asks again, almost panicked that I would let someone do this. Well, then again, I was under the influence of drugs so of course something crazy happened.

"Ace and Boris spiked my drink with something. And these ... ," I hesitate, immediately thinking of worst possible scenarios, "are from ... well ... ," I pause, thinking. Should I tell her? She's probably going to be a bit grossed out I mean hell I was when I found out who was beneath me this morning.

"Was it Boris? Or - GAH!" She shouts, looking disgusted. I flinch back from just the expression on her face. Did she figure it out? "Did Ace do this to you?!"

"Oh gosh no." I say. If Ace was the one who did it I would have killed him. But ... if i would have killed Ace ... why wouldn't I kill Gowland after he did that?

"Then ... who was it?"

"It was ... ah~ I'm embarrassed to admit it." I say, trying to buy some more time thinking. What am I going to do? Oh. "It was a faceless."

"A faceless?" She asks, shocked.

"Yeah. I was tipsy because of the spiked drink and I was talking to this faceless guy and ... well, he took me out to a bench and we, uh, well ... ," I trail off, nervously scratching my head. How do I say it?

"D-Did you do it on the bench?" She asks, shocked at my behavior. My face immediately blows up to a bright red, connecting two and two together from me thinking of Gowland and then 'do it on the bench' ... gross!

"Of course not!" I shout with my face as bright as a cranberry. "W-We only went this far." I say, pointing to my chest and neck, not letting her see the giant bruise on my belly.

"Oh ... well, do you remember who he was?" Oh good she bought it.

"Not really. My mind is a mess." I admit, touching my palm to my forehead. Man this sucks ... I just lied to Alice and, moreover, she swallowed it. Oh well. It's the best explanation I got. The real problem is going to be talking to Boris or Ace who saw me leave with Gowland.

"Oh. Alright." She says, staring at the marks with naive eyes. I think I should be more startled by the fact that she knew immediately what these things were. I lean over and pick up the bandage, sticking it back on before walking outside. Ugh ... it's going to be a long day if I have to deal with Boris badgering me. And the gossiping employers.

"Hey, Alice could we take a walk through town? I'm not going to work with these all over me." I say, pointing them out.

"Oh. Of course. We could go shopping~," she hums, suddenly excited. I smile at her attempt at enthusiasm. Well, at least I appreciate the effort. I hop back inside and strip out of my workers outfit, pulling out the same pair of short shorts I wore the other day and a long sleeved black shirt with a bit of a high collar. At least this will hide more of them than a tank top. I slip it one and put double the band aids on my neck and jaw before heading out with Alice. I wonder what Gowland is doing right now?

‡

Alright who do you think is going to put the pieces of the puzzle together once they see Jackie out in town? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~!


	4. Chapter 4

GOWLAND'S POV

"Hey darlin' you 'lright?" I ask, trying to hide the anxiety in my voice. I haven't seen Jackie since this morning and the rollercoaster's car needs to be oiled. I went there and to a couple other rides but she was nowhere to be seen. Not even the workers saw her. Did she haul herself up in there? Ah~ now I just feel like a dirty old man. A cloud of depression drift over my heavy shoulders as I knock again, unable to hear her response. Is she ignoring me? I cringe at the thought as my clock aches. I was drunk and reasoned it out like that but ... I didn't think her ignoring me would make my clock ache this much.

"Oh, oh did you hear?" Jen, a female worker muttered to another as they walk by. I glance over my shoulder, hardly paying them attention as I listen intently for Jackie's response.

"Oh I know! Miss Jackie was covered in band aids but I think we all know what that's from~," the other worker hums, clearly too excited to notice I was standing hardly a few feet from them. D-Did word get out about what I did to her? I remain frozen, listening to their gossip.

"Yes. I overheard her telling Alice that it was a faceless that did that to her!" The other cried, cheerfully delivering the shocking news.

"What?! No~!" The woman giggles, obviously shocked by the news. F-_Faceless_? Who in the hell was the faceless that did the to my precious worker?! _I'll slaughter him_ - oh. _I_ gave her those marks and she knew that. Was she so ashamed that she went off telling everyone a faceless gave her those love bites? So ... she would rather tell people that a faceless gave her those marks instead of me? My clock grows heavier at the harsh fact as I sigh.

Jackie ... are you really that ashamed to admit that _I_ gave you those love bites?

JACKIE'S POV

"Um, how about this one?" Alice asked, clearly ecstatic as she eyed the cake, one of the only things I can get excited about shopping for; food.

"Definitely ~ oh it looks so good!" I internally drool over it as I stare at it, spying a delicious carrot cake beside it. Oh I bet this is the one that Elliot was telling me about before. He got so excited but was upset because he didn't have time to come and get it. "Can I get an order of this?"

"Of course~," the baker hums before turning around and pulling a fresh baked one off the racks before boxing it up.

"Why are you getting the carrot cake?" Alice asks, looking at me and the three other cakes I've already purchased.

"I haven't seen Elliot for a little while or been able to see him. I thought buying him the cake he's been wanting would make up for time lost." I grin, sliding the boxed cake into a separate bag and paid for it. I grab the handles and hop outside with a smiling Alice beside me. This is ... nice. Having a girls day out really helped me calm down a bit. Especially after - I jolt and freeze in mid step, faintly remembering Mary's labored breath on my neck and the heat in flared up. What the heck!? No, no out of my head!

"Jackie?" Alice asks, looking back with concern written all over her face, "are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just fine-,"

"Don't move, Engineer." A hiss spits as something blunt and cold digs into the base of my spine. My eyes widen as I glance back, spying a woman with a gun jamming into my back.

...am I being mugged? Well wouldn't be my first time.

"Jackie-!" Alice nearly shrieked before cupping a hand over her mouth, staring at me with horror.

" ... can I help you?" I ask, staring at her face. Her sneer deepens as the fuzzy outlines of her eyes narrow.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The money."

Oh yeah I'm being mugged alright.

"Right here." I say, reaching into my pocket as I half turn towards her. Oh this should be fun.

"You have it with you?" She asks, tilting her head in confusion. "Ha ... ha ha! I did it! It's about time that b**** Mary paid!" She trilled with delight as I pull my hand out and flip her the middle finger before ramming my fist into her throat. Her arm swing around, scratching the side of my neck before she recoils back. She let out a sharp yelp and stumbled back, clutching at her windpipe as she dropped her gun.

"Don't mess with Mary." I growl, picking up the gun. I uneasily eyed the weapon and loosely hold it in my hand, doing my best not to touch the trigger at all.

"J-Jackie, what was that?!" Alice shouted, clearly startled as she stumbled back.

"Huh? Oh, sorry ... I guess my New York instincts got to me. Ha ha~," I sheepishly laugh. No need for details. I gently lay the gun in the palm of my hand, switching on the safety switch before sliding it into my pocket. "Um, let's go."

"This isn't over!" The woman rasps out, clutching her throat as she sneered hatefully at me. "You're going to pay whether you want to or not-!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's run from the creepy lady~," I hum, worriedly ushering Alice away as we pick up our pace towards the Mansion. At least there I'm relatively safer than anywhere else. Elliot and the twins, if he's there and they aren't going to play deadly games, won't let me get hurt. They like me too much. Blood, on the other hand ... well, I just won't ever trust someone like him with my life.

‡

"Huh? Oh! It's big sisters~!" Dee excitedly cries as he hops over, giving both me and Alice a big hug.

"Wah! No fair!" Dum pouts before grinning, trapping us from behind. I chuckle and let them hug us to their clock's content.

"Alright boys you've got work to do. Here, have a cake." I grin, pulling out two half chocolate and half vanilla cakes for the both of them.

"Wow~,"

"Big sister is sooo nice!" They cry, eagerly taking them in hand. I chuckle at their enthusiasm and slip past their guard, trotting away with Alice. I'm glad Alice thought of buying them cakes so we can get by them easier.

"Good thinking, Alice." I compliment as we enter the estate. I happily hum as I look around, searching for any signs of the bunny man. Usually he comes running right to me when I get here. He's either not here or sleeping. Blood will know where he's at. "you got the black tea cake right?"

"Yep~," she hums. I chuckle under my breathe. She knows exactly how to get on his sweet side. She lightly raps on Blood's office door before entering. "Blood? I'm coming in."

"But of course. You're always welcome to freely come." Blood smiles, spying me alongside his Alice and the bag. "Oh~ and what's this? You've brought company."

"Oh, um yes. We went out shopping for a bit. We haven't seen each other in a while." Alice says before sheepishly setting the cake down on the coffee table.

"A gift for me? How kind." Blood purrs before darting his eyes over me, "Elliot is resting in his room. Go and see him; he'll appreciate it after the day he's had." Blood chuckles at something as he smoothly approaches Alice, gently setting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what men do to women who so graciously give them gifts?"

"See ya." I say, immediately spinning around and head for the door.

"Traitor!" Alice shouts, unable to flee because of the snare Blood has around her waist. I pause by the door before locking it from the inside and shutting it. Ah ha~ bye Alice. I had fun but I'd rather face your wrath than your boyfriend's. I silently trot down the hall and pause in front of Elliot's room. Hm ... I should knock.

"Elliot?" I softly call, very gently knocking on the wood. I hold my breath, silently waiting for an answer before peeking my head in anyway. Huh. The lights are on which means that he's here but where is he? Oh! I should cut him a slice so when he gets back he has this set up for him. I trot over to his desk and cut him up a slice of the carrot cake, making sure it was extra thick for him before cutting a thinner one for myself. He'll probably end up eating the entire cake so it doesn't really matter.

"Eh? Jackie?" Elliot's voice asks. I look up, spying water still dripping from his bare chest with only a short towel wrapped around his waist. I carefully study his low ears and obvious deep circles beneath his eyes. Ah~ I bet he was going to go to bed after that.

"Sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to come and drop off some carrot cake for you." I grin before turning my head away, suddenly embarrassed. Great eye candy, Elliot, but it's a no go. Your personality just isn't my type.

"Wow, really?!" He asks, suddenly sounding really excited as clothes rustled together. I jump as he sets a hand on my shoulder, reaching for the thicker slice of cake with a broad grin. "Yay~!"

"It's the kind you kept asking me to go with you to get but I never got the free time to do it." I smile, happy that he's so excited about it. I'm glad he's at least a little happier now. I wonder what made today so rough for him? Unless Blood just said that to get me out of the room.

"I thought you were working this time change?" Elliot asks, taking a large bite of the cake. His pupils visibly get a tad larger before he shuts his eyes, ears flickering in excitement at the wonderful taste as he gets lost in his own little work. I remain silent. Yeah I'm supposed to be working but I don't have the guts to face Gowland just yet. Ugh ... stupid Gowland ...

"You're heart is beating faster. Did something happen?" Elliot asks, glancing up with a mouth full of cake. My eyes narrow at the wall as I lean forward on his desk.

"My boss did something stupid." I admit. I might as well talk it out a little before these bottled up emotions explode on me.

"Want me to shoot him?"

"No, just listen." I say, not at all fazed by his comment. I hesitate before taking a deep breath and steadily exhaling.

"He did something stupid without me realizing it and now I don't know how to face him." I blurt out before smacking my head against the desk and groan before popping my head back up, "if I'm keeping you from sleeping by all means kick me out."

"Hm? Never. You're fun company, Jackie." Elliot grins as his ear twitches towards the hall near Blood's main office. It concentrates for a moment before swiveling back to me, a touch of pink on his face before he gives me his full and undivided attention. My cheek twitches into a smile. He's so nice.

"Thanks. But, now I don't know what to do. Ugh! This situation is just annoying ... ," I grumble, once again thumping my head against the desk.

"Then move out."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"That's my money."

"We'll pay you to work here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"The Amusement Park has my emphasis of a job. I don't do well going long periods of time without fixing something." I heavily sighed, staring at Elliot's understanding violet eyes.

"Hah. True." Elliot grins before frowning, turning his gaze towards the open window. I look up, spying rain droplets begin to slowly.

"Dang it. I better get going." I say before standing up. I freeze, remembering the gun in my pocket.

"Oh, yeah. Elliot take a look at this. Do you know who this belongs to?" I ask, slipping the navy blue gun out from my pocket. His eyes immediately narrow as I hand it to him, watching as he immediately flipped it over to look at the butt end of it.

"Where did you get this?" He asks, immediately switching into his second in command of the mafia mode.

"A lady jumped me and Alice. She wanted money." I say, staring at his unwavering gaze from the gun.

"Loan sharks." Elliot simply states, knowing exactly what it was.

"Loan sharks?" I repeat, surprised.

"Yes. You may not know this but Mary owes certain factions money, including us. It wasn't him, but a past Role Holder that did it." He explains before setting the gun down.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growl under my breath before standing up. "Thanks for having me, Elliot." Elliot sets a hand over mine, making me look at him.

"I'm not kicking you out. You can stay the night if you want." He kindly offers, keeping his ears locked onto the window. I wonder what he's hearing with those ears of his. I stare at the long, rigid bunny ears before reaching out and gently grasping one, immediately making it relax and crumble in my hand. I grin and gently rub his ear, making him slightly hum in the back of his throat.

"That's alright. I need to stop being a chicken and get to work anyway. Thank you, Elliot. Enjoy the cake." I say, letting his ear slip from my fingers as I head towards the door.

"Be safe, Jackie. If you need me, shout."

"Yeah, yeah~," I hum, slipping out the door and heading for the main doors.

‡

My heart pounds hard as I make a mad dash to the Amusement Park. I can hear it. This storm is going to get bad. Already I can hear the thunder and see some lightning in the distance. I-I need to hide before it comes-! The rain comes down in hard sheets, drenching me to the bone as I make my way to the Amusement Park. This is bad, bad bad! I should have just agreed to stay with Elliot for crying out loud!

I nervously start to wheeze as I barely make it past the gates, making a straight shot for my room. Hide, hide I need to hide-!

BOOOOOOOM

"EEEEKKKKKKKKK!" I shriek before immediately ducking down where I am and covering my head. No, no please no more please please! I tremble with fright and cold as I stumble off towards my room. No, it's too far from here. G-Gowland's office. It's much closer than my apartment-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"WAHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I switch up directions and dart towards his office. Scared, so scared-! Chilly winds whip past me and dig into my skin before my foot slips, dropping me into a deep puddle. No, no if I stop she'll find me-!

GOWLAND'S POV

"Jackie?!" My deep voice cries as my heavy arm pulls Jackie to her feet. My goodness, what is Jackie doing out in a storm like this?! She immediately latches onto my jacket, hiding her face from the sky.

"J-Jackie? What's gotten into ya darlin'?" I ask, touching her back before shivering slightly. It's cold and raining out so I don't understand why she's out here. I wrap my arms around her waist, dragging her over near my office building and stood beneath the under hang. Her fingers refuse to let up as she presses her head into my broad chest. What's gotten into my little engineer?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" She shrieks, making me jump with fear.

"M-Mercy, are you hurt, darlin'? Speak to me." I nearly beg before trying to pry her off so I can look at her face. Why is she acting like this? I've never seen her so frightened in my life. My eyes darken as I hear the click of a gun. My head shoots up, spying the barrel of Elliot's gun. Really, at a time like this?

"What are the Hatter's doing here? More negotiations?" I heavily sigh before pulling Jackie closer and gently hugging her. "I told you I won't pay a cent more."

"It's not that. It's for personal matters." Elliot coldly responds before stepping closer, gently rubbing Jackie's back. "It's alright, Jackie. She's not here right now and nothing can hurt you." He softly coos, sliding his hand over her eyes and gently tugs her head back against his sternum. She? Who is she?

"Who?" I ask, startled by his comforting words. Why is he comforting her about a person and what did they do to upset Jackie to such an extensive degree? Elliot's eye's flicker up to mine, slightly surprised.

"You don't know?" He asks, honest to goodness perplexed. What could he possible know that I, her boss, am not aware of? Elliot coolly studies me with cold eyes, ears flickering with each small choking sob she makes, before sighing. "She has flashbacks about her mother when there are thunderstorms. She becomes so frightened and disorientated she doesn't know what to do with herself. There have been thunderstorms before and you are unaware of this?"

"No, I wasn't." I answer, feeling somewhat ashamed of myself. She's always so happy and perky ... when those other thunderstorms came I wonder what she was doing while I was blissfully unaware of what was happening to her? Elliot opens his mouth to speak before his ear swivels back, listening to something.

"I'm taking my leave now. Be sure to keep her away from open windows and dark, enclosed spaces." Elliot says before turning to leave.

"Ya need a room to stay?"

"I do not want an old man's pity," he says, making my angry flare before staring into the rain, "I will handle the loan sharks for now."

"Why?" I ask. He's noticed them too? I've known there were a few lurking around here but I suppose it's impossible to hide from those annoying ears.

"It's not for you, but for Jackie." Elliot says, seeming to hesitate before stepping into the rain with his gun in hand. My eyes narrow before I gently usher Jackie inside my office, immediately setting her on the couch before turning on all the lights and shutting the thin curtains. I ... had no idea about her fear of thunderstorms. I walk over to her side, watching her hug herself as tears streak her face.

"Jackie ... ," I murmur, gently cupping her cheek before sitting beside her. She immediately leans against me, tightly gripping my shirt with clearly no intention on letting go. My hand lightly rubs her back as I lean down, setting my forehead to her wet hair. I stare at her soaking wet clothes, frowning.

... oh please forgive me for this, darlin'.

‡

Oh gosh who wants to guess what he's going to do to her? **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~


End file.
